A back-contact type solar cell element includes a grid electrode formed on a surface of substrate, an n electrode formed on a back surface of the substrate, and a p electrode formed on the back surface of the substrate. The grid electrode is electrically connected to the p electrode through a through hole formed in the substrate. Thus, outputs of both electrodes can be extracted from the back surface of the substrate through the n electrode and the p electrode.
There are Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 63-211773 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2002-500825 as technique documents relating to the above.